


Intoxicating

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [6]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Wael Clergy Dating Simulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: “Anything good?”Ona grins. “You’re asking about the book or the drink?”
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Mysteries Unveiled and Hidden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566058
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



> _Prompt: giggly kiss._

He finds Ona in a secluded section of the library, sitting on a desk, dangling her feet merrily as she reads. Her favourite drinking glass is standing next to her, half-empty – so it is probably leisurely reading, not research. Though he knows from experience some scrolls of Wael make much more sense when studied with a bottle or two.

“Anything good?” he asks, approaching her.

Ona’s head jerks up – she hasn’t noticed him until he spoke – but she grins when she sees him. “You’re asking about the book or the drink?”

“Both?” he replies, grinning back. And then a thought strikes him. “Actually, now that you mentioned it...” Kauri leans in, and just as Ona opens her mouth to speak, he kisses her.

The kiss was intended just to tease, but why stop when you can have fun? So he lingers, deepens the kiss as Ona responds eagerly, enjoying the heady mix of fruit and alcohol he can taste on her tongue.

“Mm, the drink is excellent,” he mutters as they reluctantly pull away. “I think that’s how I’m going to try all new ones from now on.”

Ona giggles, grasps handfuls of his hair and tugs, pulling him into another kiss, and he happily lets her. They have grown very fond of this kind of adventuring ever since their journey to Deadfire.

“So...” She asks, when they come up for air several kisses later. “Wanna know about the book?”

In one swift motion that earns him another laugh, Kauri steps closer, putting his hands on her hips as he brings her to the edge of the desk, until their bodies are touching. “I think, sparkle...” he drawls lazily, leaning in, “that the book can wait.”

She is still giggling when he kisses her again, and Kauri decides that the taste of laughter on her lips is something he will gladly get drunk on.


End file.
